A Match Made in Heaven? Maybe Not
by sol-nemesis
Summary: What happens when the Slayers Try gang ends up shipwrecked on Spooner Continent and runs into the Sorcer Hunters? Lots of fun of course!
1. Chapter 1: The Slayers Shipwrecked?

In case you're wondering, this is an interesting crossover between the two incredibly wonderful series, Slayers and Sorcerer Hunters. This is the result of alphabetizing my anime and ending up with Slayers right next to Sorcerer Hunters, and then thinking, "that just doesn't seem to work." It takes place during the Slayers Try, before they reach the dragon shrine. It may contain spoilers, but not too many.it's no fun to know what happens before you see it after all. It could fit in at any point during the Sorcerer Hunters series.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to brilliant people who can actually come up with original ideas.  
  
Chapter 1: The Slayers Shipwrecked!?  
  
"Filia, are you sure that this way is faster? We've been traveling for awhile." Lina pointed out to the dragon priestess as she watched the waves roll by.  
  
"Well, would you rather walk the entire way? By taking this ship we may head off course a bit, but it's still the fastest way between towns." Filia responded as she turned back to her tea.  
  
"It can't hurt to try it out Miss Lina." Amelia responded levitating down of the ship's mast.  
  
Just then one of the ship's sailors came over to where the women were standing. "You ladies might want to head down to your cabins and take shelter, a storm is coming and you'll be safest there."  
  
Lina looked over to the Northwest and saw the storm clouds coming in. "I suppose, it does look kind of bad."  
  
With that they headed down to their cabins to wait the storm out. Gourry and Zelgadis were there already. "Hi Lina." Gourry said when he saw her.  
  
"Oh well, I hope this doesn't last long. I hate being cooped up in a cabin." Lina said as she made a face.  
  
The storm came up suddenly blowing the boat from side to side. Lina looked out the small porthole and watched the waves crash against the boat. "Wow, this is pretty bad."  
  
The others were having a similar reaction in their cabins when they heard a loud crash on deck. Then the boat seemed to tip farther over, knocking Lina into the wall with enough force to knock her out. Gourry was headed for Lina's cabin when a wave knocked him into a barrel, leaving him out cold. Zelgadis was up on deck trying to help the sailors out. Filia was attempting to sip her tea, but the constant motion kept knocking the cup out of her hand. Amelia was headed up on deck to cast recovery spells if need be but when she tried to open her door it was stuck.  
  
Her response was, "Oh no! Something must have blocked the door." She was going to blast it open with a flare arrow when the boat rocked and knocked her into the small table in the corner of the room leaving her unconscious as well.  
  
When the storm ended, Zelgadis, who had managed to escape injury due to his stone skin, headed down to find the others. The first one he found was Gourry, up on the deck slowly waking up. "Hey Zelgadis, what happened?" He asked after he was fully awake.  
  
"There was a storm, we have to find the others and make sure they're okay." Zelgadis responded simply.  
  
They headed down to the cabins. Gourry headed into Lina's cabin and found her lying there, also just waking up. Zelgadis headed for Amelia's room and found that the door was blocked. He moved the trunk that was blocking it and entered the room. Amelia had just come to and was casting a healing spell on herself.  
  
They met up outside of Filia's room and entered it to find her surrounded by several broken teacups, sipping her tea with shaking hands. When she saw them she looked up, hands still shaking. "Is everyone okay?"  
  
"I'm fine now." Lina said and then turned to Zel. "What happened? Where are we now?"  
  
"The storm is over, it ended rather suddenly, but all of the crew was washed away." Zelgadis answered.  
  
They headed up to the deck and looked around. Lina glanced over at the wheel and saw that it was damaged beyond repair. "Looks like we're stuck without a way to steer the ship again." She suddenly turned and ran down the steps.  
  
"Where's she headed?" Gourry asked.  
  
"My guess would be the kitchen and storage areas." Amelia responded as she ran after her.  
  
They came back up fairly quickly and Lina said, "At least the food's okay this time."  
  
"Well that certainly leaves us in a better position than last time." Amelia said happily.  
  
"Oh well, let's eat!" Lina answered.  
  
"Alright! Food!" Gourry responded as he headed down after Lina, who had already left.  
  
"I guess all we can do is see where the ship takes us and then find our way back from there." Amelia answered as she followed them.  
  
"Don't they care that we are lost at sea with no way to control to the ship!?" Filia asked Zel.  
  
"There's nothing we can do so might as well just accept it." He responded and decided to head after them to make sure they didn't eat everything at once.  
  
After drifting for a couple weeks, they saw land up ahead and created a wind to take them there. They landed on a beach and climbed off the boat. They took the remaining food and headed off in search of a town where they could get some answers.  
  
They walked for about half a day when they saw a merchant being attacked by some bandits. Lina got that look in her eyes and said, "Time to have some fun! We can even get some money from them!" Before running towards the bandits with Amelia at her heels.  
  
"Fiends!" Amelia shouted out after levitating up to the top of a tree. "How dare you attack a poor helpless merchant with no way to defend himself. I, Amelia Wil-Tesla-Seiruun will not allow such injustice to be done!"  
  
She jumped down off the tree, "Burst Rondo!"  
  
Lina was already attacking some of the others, "Fireball! Fireball! Fireball!"  
  
In a few minutes, the bandits ran away scorched. Lina simply said, "Wow, I really needed that. I feel so much better after getting rid of some of that stress."  
  
The other three then ventured forward, Filia in the lead, saying, "Are you done now Miss Lina?"  
  
"Yep, I got us several bags of money as well. We won't have to worry about not having local currency in case this place is far away from where we were." Lina said and then added, "Besides that was fun."  
  
The merchant looked at them and rushed away.  
  
"What's with him? Talk about gratitude!" Lina said to the others.  
  
"He seemed afraid when he saw your magic. I wonder where we are." Filia observed as she looked around.  
  
"Why are you so mad Lina?" Gourry asked when he saw her eyes flaming.  
  
"Haven't you been paying attention? Never mind, of course you weren't. He didn't even thank me for saving his life. Hmph. Let's go." Lina said as she headed off again.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Some Questions Answered

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. They belong to brilliant people who can actually come up with original ideas.  
  
Chapter 2: Some Questions Answered  
  
"Hey there baby, how about a little kiss?" Carrot said to a pretty girl.  
  
"Pervert!" She slapped him down to the ground and walked off.  
  
"Hey pretty lady!" Carrot moved onto his next target, only to receive another slap.  
  
"Why doesn't Darling just give up and come after me?" Chocolate asked Tira as she took off her coat.  
  
"Chocolate stop! Don't you have any sense of decency?" Tira shouted back.  
  
"And it begins." Gateau commented dryly to Marron.  
  
"Of course, they function on a perfect schedule." Marron responded with a small smile on his face.  
  
With a puff of smoke a voice was heard, "Hi guys!"  
  
"Well hello Dota, you look cute today." Carrot said as he turned to her.  
  
"Of course I do Carrot, I always look cute." Dota responded and then brought out the crystal ball. "I have a message from Big Momma for you."  
  
"Hello sorcerer hunters, I have your next mission for you. Near the coastal town of Marina, we sensed very strong magical sources. The users of this magic are unknown, but their magic is more powerful than what most sorcerers around that area use. I would like you to check it out and make sure their magic does not cause harm to anyone else. Oh, and while you're there why don't you take care of the governor of the area. He uses the people of the area for forced labor." Big Momma said, getting to the point right away.  
  
"Aww! When are we gonna get a vacation?" Carrot asked.  
  
"Carrot we need to stop these sorcerers from hurting anyone. Vacation can wait." Marron said to his brother.  
  
"Fine. Let's go." Carrot said, dragging his feet and then perking up with the hope there would be lots of pretty girls in Marina. *********************************************************************  
  
"Hey! I see a town up ahead!" Amelia said from the top of a tree.  
  
"Good! Soft beds and lots of food!" Lina said as she picked up the pace.  
  
"And we can find out where we are." Zelgadis reminded her before speeding up to catch up to Lina.  
  
With a new burst of energy, everyone headed for the town. They reached it in about an hour. They entered the town and looked for the nearest inn and restaurant. Whispered comments could be heard from the villagers, "Look at the one with the long blonde hair, she must be important, and the ones with the capes, where are they from?"  
  
"We seem to be drawing a lot of attention." Filia said as she heard the comments.  
  
Zelgadis buried his face deeper into his hood. "I hate it when everyone stares."  
  
They entered the first inn/restaurant they saw. The innkeeper looked startled. "Can I help you, my lady?" He asked Filia.  
  
The innkeeper seemed to draw the conclusion that Filia was important, probably thought she was some dangerous sorceress.  
  
"We would like to spend the night. And could you tell us where we are?" Filia asked as she approached the counter.  
  
"This is the town of Marina. Are you travelers who are lost?" The innkeeper asked.  
  
"You could say that." Lina answered. "Our ship washed up on the beach on the other side of the woods. We're not sure where we are."  
  
"Oh, you must be from far away. This is known as the Spooner Continent. This town is called Marina and Lord Marcel governs it." The innkeeper said. "I have three rooms open if you are interested in staying."  
  
"Sure might as well stay here, but let's eat first!" Lina answered as she sat down at a larger table.  
  
After they all sat down a girl came out of the kitchen and handed them menus. "Let's see, I'll take everything from here to here." Lina said.  
  
"I'll have everything from this side of the menu, double portions." Gourry made his order.  
  
"Let's see, I'll have this and this, oh, and this." Amelia went next.  
  
The waitress sweat dropped, and then said to Zel and Filia, "And. you?"  
  
"I'll just have this," Filia pointed to the second item on the menu.  
  
"Coffee is fine for me." Zel answered.  
  
"Okay, it'll be a few moments." The waitress backed away and let her mouth drop after she entered the kitchen. The cook practically passed out when he heard the order.  
  
"Wow! This food is really good!" Lina exclaimed as she stuffed her face.  
  
"Yeah! I just love trying new dishes!" Gourry responded, stuffing his face as well.  
  
The waitress just watched in astonishment and wondered how two people could eat so much in such a short time. ********************************************************************* Please keep reviewing! And don't worry, they'll be meeting up in the next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3: An Interesting Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to brilliant people who can actually come up with original ideas.  
  
Chapter 3: An Interesting Meeting  
  
"Carrot! Behave yourself! We have work to do." Tira said as she pulled him away from two girls.  
  
"Hey Tira.Where's darling?" Chocolate asked when she saw her sister approach.  
  
"Right here!" Tira said as she stepped aside to show Carrot tied up with a rope, being dragged along by Tira.  
  
At that point Marron returned. "I may have found where they are staying. I heard from some of the villagers that five strangers entered here yesterday. They say that it seemed as if one of the woman held and important position and had two bodyguards with her along with two other women."  
  
"Sounds like a sorceress.well dressed with several servants." Chocolate responded as Gateau entered.  
  
"I think I found where they stayed last night. I ran into a girl gossiping with her friends over strange customers who came to the inn she works at. She was saying that two of them ate a ton and they paid with gold." Gateau answered. "I asked her specifically about them and she said that they had plenty of money and said they told the innkeeper that they were shipwrecked on the beach on the other side of the forest. She also said that they didn't know where they were."  
  
"Maybe they're foreigners. But isn't magic forbidden pretty much anywhere you go?" Chocolate asked Marron.  
  
"Not necessarily. There is the possibility that there are lands across the sea where no one has dared go yet." Marron answered as a thoughtful look came over his face.  
  
"Maybe they are just lost travelers.but still, they used strong forbidden magic. We should still check them out." Tira answered when she noticed that Carrot was no longer tied up. "Now where did he go?"  
  
"There, finally escaped. Why does she always do that to me?" Carrot wondered as he spotted the perfect target.  
  
He had seen a short girl with fiery red hair and crimson colored eyes. He thought, "Her chest is pretty small.but her bright hair and eyes make up for that."  
  
He ventured over, "Hey there.wanna have some fun with me tonight?"  
  
The girl turned around, fire burning in her eyes, "FIREBALL!"  
  
He was hit by some powerful magic, "Dammit."  
  
The change began and Lina watched as the boy transformed into a huge monster. "Oops.I think that was a bad idea."  
  
"Lina! What did you do?" Gourry asked as he ran over.  
  
"Nothing! All I did was fireball him for hitting on me! Honest!" She said to him as the others came over.  
  
The monster began to rampage, destroying various things. "Oh well.guess we have to stop it, huh?"  
  
"Flare arrow!" From Zelgadis.  
  
"Almecia lance!" From Amelia.  
  
"Damn.that thing is strong!" Zelgadis shouted out.  
  
"Let me try!" Gourry said as he pulled out the sword of light and attacked.  
  
He was knocked back by the monster's huge hand. Filia stepped forward, "Deflasher!" and launched her laser breath.  
  
"That didn't work either? Well, then we'll have to play hardball. First, let's draw it out of the town!" Lina began to give orders.  
  
From the corner, Marron watched them launch powerful magic at his brother. Tira was waiting in the shadows to bring Carrot back down to earth when it was time. For the time they decided to test these new sorcerers and see how powerful they really were. "Look.they're leading him out of the town. They don't seem to want to hurt any innocents." Tira pointed out.  
  
The sorcerer hunters followed the slayers group and continued to be inconspicuous.  
  
"Okay, here's the plan.you guys hold it off! I'm gonna cast a dragon slave!" Lina ordered everyone.  
  
Gourry jumped up with his sword drawn, but was knocked back by the monster's huge arm again.  
  
"Darkness beyond twilight.crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the stream of time as where your power grows. I pledge myself to conquer.all the foes who stand before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess! DRAGON SLAVE!" And was about to launch the powerful spell at the monster.  
  
"We can't let that spell attack Zoenthrope.that spell is extremely strong and even Carrot may not be able to withstand it!" Marron then tossed a talisman, which froze Lina in her tracks.  
  
"I can't move!" Lina thought as she lost the spell.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Ooh! A cliffhanger! So, what do you think of their first meeting?  
  
Please review! Or I might not be motivated to put up the next part, and I believe that is when Xellos decides to come in! Won't that be fun? 


	4. Chapter 4: What's Going on Here?

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they belong to brilliant people who can actually come up with original ideas.  
  
Chapter 4: What is Going on Here?  
  
"Someone put a spell on me! Show yourself!" Lina called out.  
  
Out of the shadows stepped four figures. One big muscled guy, two scantily clad women, and a very refined looking man.  
  
"Who are you?" Lina asked as she broke the spell and cast a magic barrier on herself to prevent any more magic from attacking her. She could sense Amelia and Zel do the same thing.  
  
"We will not let you hurt Carrot. I am the only one who can do that." Tira said in her lower, more seductive voice.  
  
"I suggest you stay out of this. Tira, do it." Marron responded as they all faced off.  
  
Lina shuddered when she heard the high-pitched laugh. "Man, it's not as bad as Naga, but it's close."  
  
They all looked up and watched with wide eyes as the huge monster looked afraid and Tira whipped him back down to normal.  
  
Gourry had recovered and had come back over by Lina, and he made the comment, "And I thought Lina was violent."  
  
For that he got pounded into the ground with a knock to the head.  
  
"He never learns, does he Mr. Zelgadis?" Amelia said to the chimera standing next to her.  
  
"Nope." Zel responded shaking his head.  
  
At that time, Lina felt the dark sensation that indicated a certain Mazoku was close by. "Xellos! Come out now! I know you're there!"  
  
Xellos phased in and said, "My, My, I thought Filia and Lina were bad, but this lady seems even more vindictive."  
  
Lina bopped him over his head and Filia whacked him with mace-sama as she approached. The Sorcerer hunters watched this exchange with amusement seeing as Tira had finished her job and Carrot was lying on the ground, still in much pain.  
  
"Anyways, it seems as if I have come at a bad time. You seem kind of busy right now Lina. I'll come back later." Xellos said and was about to fade out when Lina grabbed him around the neck.  
  
She said, "You're not going anywhere! I know you came for a reason and I am not going to let you phase out until you tell me why!"  
  
"Oh well, I suppose I could hang around for a bit." Xellos said as he phased up onto a tree branch.  
  
Lina turned to the people facing them and said, "Who are you people? I don't take kindly to those who attack me!"  
  
"We have been sent to clean up the trash, evil sorcerers." Gateau said as he faced them.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Evil!? Us!? The only evil one here is Xellos over there. That filthy Mazoku." Filia said as her tail popped out, seeing as she was beginning to become angry.  
  
Xellos amusedly said, "Why thank you Filia, I appreciate the comment. I certainly am evil, aren't I? I must be, given my position."  
  
"XELLOS! Stop bragging about your position in the hierarchy of evil. You are nothing more than namogami!" Filia shouted out, shaking with anger.  
  
His eyebrow twitched and he came back with, "Well at least I'm not some stupid reptile who is completely useless!"  
  
This sent Filia over the edge and she transformed into a golden dragon in front of everyone and began chasing after Xellos, destroying part of the nearby town that they had just tried so hard to save from Zoenthropey.  
  
The slayers gang all sweatdropped, but decided to leave Filia and Xellos to their own devices. They turned back to the sorcerer hunters and Amelia said, "How dare you call us, true heroes of justice, evil? To make such a claim leads me to believe that you are the ones who are evil!"  
  
"Tell us why you have come here, and maybe we won't have to destroy you." Chocolate said as she readied her razor wire.  
  
"Why don't you tell us why you are so against sorcerers, considering the one over there is a sorcerer himself." Lina challenged them.  
  
"We do not have to reveal that to you," Chocolate said in her dangerous voice  
  
"We only hunt and destroy evil sorcerers and from what I've seen you seem to fall into that category." Gateau said as faced Gourry, who seemed to be the only one not able to use magic.  
  
"Lina? What's going on here? Are they bad guys or not?" Gourry said, asking one of his favorite questions.  
  
"I don't know yet Jellyfish for brains!" Was the response he received.  
  
"I have a question for you." Marron stated. "How is it you use that spell, it has been lost for thousands of years. Besides that, it is forbidden, which is why we must seal your powers."  
  
"What!? The Dragon Slave? It hasn't been lost. Where I come from, it's fairly common. That's not even my strongest! And what do you mean, seal my powers?" Lina said, taken aback at the information.  
  
"What?" Marron asked.  
  
"Where the hell is this place anyway? What is with all this forbidden magic crap?" Lina asked as she quivered with anger.  
  
Everyone was incredibly confused when they were forced to jump out of the way as one of Filia's laser breaths hit the ground where they were.  
  
"Is she attacking us?" Carrot asked as he was pulled out of the way by Chocolate.  
  
"What's with those two? I thought Carrot was the only human who transformed into a monster." Chocolate said as she set Carrot down.  
  
"Monster!? Filia!? She's a golden dragon! She's a priestess of the Fire Dragon King! She's one of those closest to the gods!" Amelia said as the concept of Filia being a monster didn't quite fit within her mental scheme.  
  
"How is a dragon closest to the gods? I thought Momma was the one closest to God." Tira trailed off, completely confused about what was going on.  
  
"The only monster around here is Xellos." Lina said to everyone, and then turned to Filia and Xellos to shout. "Will you two stop playing around!? If you don't I'll dragon slave both of you into low orbit!!"  
  
Filia finally transformed back to a human and Xellos happily popped back up on the tree branch sipping tea.  
  
"It's about time," Gourry said, glad that the fight between those two was over for a few minutes.  
  
"Filia, you really have to learn to control that." Zelgadis said to her as she came back over, blushing at her loss of control.  
  
"Okay, you people. I want answers. We are not out to destroy anything or hurt anyone other than monsters or bandits. We just want to figure out where we are and how to get back home." Lina said as she turned to them.  
  
Carrot finally spoke up again, "You know, I like a powerful woman."  
  
Lina was going to fireball him, but then she remembered what happened last time and just hit him over the head.  
  
"Smart thinking." Zel commented to Lina.  
  
The sorcerer hunters relaxed a bit, having decided that these people really didn't seem to mean any harm. Tira spoke up, "Why don't you guys come with us and we'll take you to someone who might be able to tell you how far you are from your home."  
  
Marron sensed that the only evil around came from the man on the tree. He wondered what he was. He moved away and decided to think about it on the way to the Stellar Church. Xellos could tell that the one with the long black hair had sensed what he was and hoped he wouldn't have to get rid of him, seeing as him and his friends seemed almost as amusing as Lina and her friends. Xellos thought, "There seems to be great power concealed within all five of them. This could be an amusing journey."  
  
Lina noticed the expression that meant Xellos was planning on having some fun and glared at him. Xellos noticed this and the grin fell from his face for a moment. He thought, "I hate it when she figures out what I'm up to." With that he phased out before Lina could stop him.  
  
"Forget him for now." Zelgadis said to Lina as he followed the sorcerer hunters. ****************************************************************** So what do you think? Please keep reviewing and let me know! 


	5. Chapter 5: New Developments

Disclaimers: I do not own either series, they belong to brilliant people and publishers who can actually come up with original ideas!  
  
Chapter 5: New Developments  
  
"Where have that golden dragon and Lina Inverse gone to?" Valgauve said out loud to no one in particular back at his base. "I must find the one who killed Lord Guave. I wouldn't mind getting rid of the golden dragon either."  
  
Above Marina, the sorcerer who governed the land (Lord Marcel) was wondering who had destroyed part of his town, his precious source of labor and money. He was also wondering who had stolen the treasure that the bandit gang was bringing to him. "That contained the talisman that would make awakening my dragon much more simple. Now I have to do it the long way. I will find out who stole it and let them be the dragon's first target."  
  
A few hours later found everyone sitting around a table at an inn, seeing as Lina refused to camp out unless she absolutely had to. The hunters watched with their mouths hanging open the amount of food that Lina, Gourry, and Amelia managed to put into themselves. After dinner, Lina pulled out a bag of treasure to pay for the meal.  
  
"I should beat up some more bandits tomorrow; this money won't last forever." She sighed as she paid the bill.  
  
"You will always be Lina Inverse the bandit killer, won't you Miss Lina?" Amelia said as she settled back in her chair.  
  
"Bandit killer?" Gateau asked at the comment.  
  
"Well, where we come from, Miss Lina has a reputation of being a bandit killer, among other things." Amelia said leaving out the other titles knowing it would earn her a fireball.  
  
"Darling! Why don't you come over here by me and keep me company?" Chocolate called out from the sofa she was sitting on.  
  
"No way! Hey Amelia, would you like to have some fun tonight?" Carrot said in response as he casually dropped his arm down on her shoulders.  
  
Zelgadis glared at Carrot, causing him to back off. He thought, "All that leaves is Filia, the dragon lady. Oh well, she's certainly gorgeous enough."  
  
Carrot ventured over to Filia, who knew what he was about to do and whipped mace-sama and swung it at him. He bounced off the walls a few times and then landed on the floor, next to Tira, who hit him over the head.  
  
"Doesn't he ever stop?" Lina asked Marron, whom she and Zel had been discussing their different types of magic with.  
  
"No, not really, but you get used to it." He answered.  
  
At that time Xellos chose to reappear.  
  
"It's about time you showed up again." Lina said, and then continued. "What are you doing here anyways?"  
  
"Now that.is a secret." Xellos responded.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"FLARE ARROW! FIREBALL!" Lina was shouting out as she beat up on the bandits who had come back to attack the one who had defeated them.  
  
Zelgadis was sitting quietly by a tree reading a book, Filia was sipping some tea, and Gourry was just waiting for Lina to finish up.  
  
"FREEZE ARROW!" Amelia shouted out, since she was helping Miss Lina defeat those who were unjust.  
  
Carrot, Tira, and Chocolate were just watching the show. Marron ventured over by Zelgadis and asked, "Is she always like this?"  
  
"Yeah, that's one person you do not want to get on the bad side of." Zelgadis responded as he turned back to his book.  
  
"Wow.is she always this destructive?" Gateau asked Gourry as he watched.  
  
"Actually, she's usually more destructive. She's going easy on them." Gourry responded as he plopped down to the grass, realizing that Lina was going to go at it for a while.  
  
"So, those are the ones who stole my treasure." Lord Marcel said as he looked through his orb that allowed him to spy on all the people of his land. "Now that I know who they are I'll have to take care of the problem."  
  
"Are you sure that she is that far away?" Valguave asked Gravos.  
  
"Yeah Lord Valguave, one of the sailors from their ship washed back up on the coast and said that the boat had gone off course in that direction." Gravos answered.  
  
"Well then; I shall have to pay them a visit." Valguave responded as he phased out.  
  
"That felt so good! I really needed that." Lina said as she stretched her arms and headed back to everyone with more treasure.  
  
"It always feels so nice to bring the unjust to justice!" Amelia responded in a singsong voice from the top of a tree.  
  
"So Lina Inverse. I have found you once again." Came a voice from nowhere.  
  
"That voice! Valguave!" Lina said as she saw the monster appear.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Here's the next part for you! Sorry about the delay, but I'm at home here over my semester break, and for internet I'm stuck using a free trial of a bad server. so it's been hard to get my regular sites to work. but I'll stop rambling now. Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6: Enter the Ancient Dragon

* * *

Disclaimers: I do not own either series; they belong to brilliant people who can actually come up with original ideas, and publishers and companies that can afford to support them. 

Chapter 6: Enter the Ancient Dragon

"Valguave!?" Filia said as she looked around for the monster.

Zel, Amelia, and Gourry readied themselves for battle.

"Everyone on guard, I sense great evil coming from that man." Marron said to his friends.

"Well then, we shall have to prepare ourselves." Chocolate said, ready to transform at any time.

"Another sorcerer?" Gateau asked.

"No, the evil is much stronger than your standard sorcerer." Marron responded, readying his talismans.

At that point the servant of Guave appeared. "Well Lina Inverse... I see you have drifted off course. That is alright. I can kill you here as easily as anywhere else."

"Are you still bent on revenge? Get over it already." Lina said wondering how he found her here.

Valguave launched the first attack, taking them by surprise. "I almost forgot how powerful he is." Zelgadis said as he cast a protection barrier.

"Such power!" Marron said as he cast a barrier around his friends.

Gateau took off and headed for Valguave with his fist readied. Valguave simply put out his hands and launched a powerful blast, sending Gateau into a nearby tree.

"Gateau!" Chocolate shouted out and then ripped off her coat and brought out her wire.

Tira followed suit and pulled off her dress, bringing out her whip and high-pitched laughter.

They aimed at him, wrapping their wire and whip around the guy. Marron launched a spell at the man before them. "It didn't even touch him!" Marron said in surprise.

After this, Zelgadis jumped in with one of his strongest spells right off the bat. "RATILT!"

Valguave disappeared out of the way of the blast and launched another attack at them. Gourry then stepped up, pulling out his sword of light. He attacked, but Valguave held him off with just his arm. Lina had used the time to maneuver closer to Valguave. As Gourry held his ground, Lina prepared her spell, "Lord of the dreams that terrify…sword of cold and darkness… free yourself from the heaven's bonds… Become one with my power, one with my body, and let us walk the path of destruction together… Power that can smash even the souls of the gods! RAGNA BLADE!"

"That spell…" Marron said in disbelief as he watched her attack.

"What's the big deal?" Carrot asked his brother.

"It calls upon power from a dark lord beyond even the god of destruction…one who it is forbidden to even utter the name." He responded.

The Ragna blade managed to break through Valguave's barrier, but he disappeared before it could come in contact with him.

"Damn!" Lina said, "It's too slow."

Valguave had appeared before Filia. He was about to blast her, and seeing this she chanted a spell, "Flame Breath!"

"That's a holy spell! Those spells have been lost for ages…" Marron said as he heard her chant in an ancient language.

"Who are these people?" Tira asked no one in particular.

When the holy spell didn't work either, Valguave resumed blasting everyone. At that point Xellos phased in saying, "Oh well…guess I don't have a choice. It is my duty to destroy him."

Xellos appeared in front of Lina, who was about to receive a blast and set up a barrier.

"And now the enemy of the dragons appears." Valguave said, readying himself for battle.

"Well… I have been ordered to finish you off since you refused our kind offer." Xellos said opening one of his eyes.

The two monsters took off and all they could see were random blasts in the air. Tira looked over at Lina, "Who are they?"

"Well, Xellos is the priest and general of Beastmaster Zelas. Valguave is a monster who served the demon dragon king Guave. You can't trust either of them, but Xellos does come in handy once in awhile." Lina responded.

"That's enough playing around. I will now finish you once and for all!" Valguave said readying himself for an attack.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Xellos said as he opened his eyes, showing his more demonic face.

"I will destroy you all and take Gourronova for myself!" Valguave responded as readied a blast. Xellos dodged the attack, but the energy hit the ground and caught Carrot, who was being his usual useless self. Carrot transformed into Zoenthrope and began flailing out his arms taking out a bit of the surrounding scenery.

When the huge beast appeared Valguave stopped and looked over in surprise at the new development. Since Xellos had already seen the transformation, he ignored it and used the opportunity to land a hit.

The energy blast caused Valguave to fall back a bit. He was going to continue when Almaice spoke to him, calling him back. "I will return!" He added after that and then disappeared.

After Valguave disappeared, everyone remembered that Carrot was still in Zoenthrope format and Tira and Chocolate brought the beast down.

"linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak "

Author's note: Low and behold… I'm actually back. I admit I kind of forgot I was writing this fic… but during a cleanup of my external hard drive, I found it. I have about 50-75 percent written and I will try to finish it. Please keep reviewing!


End file.
